Baby, It's Cold Outside
by cypher away
Summary: Mild spoilers for episode 5, season 2 but then veers off to become an AU. The Digidestined are separated after an avalanche. Pairing: Daisuke/Takeru.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing with them. Please don't sue. **

**Note: This is a birthday fic for the wonderful Larlar over at thedigiverse. 33**

"Oh, man . . . my head is throbbing!" Daisuke brought a hand up to cradle his aching head and sat up. At least he tried to; something heavy was pushing down on his torso and leg. It was pretty cold too, now that he thought about it. He pried open his eyes to see what was on him and was nearly blinded by the bright sun glaring down. He hissed, shielding his eyes from the light. _Man, it's bright! I bet it's cause of all this snow . . ._

_Snow!?_ Daisuke wildly looked around at his surroundings. Clean, white snow shone all around, piled up in big mounds in some areas. One such mound was conveniently covering most of him. "Dude, this is so not fair," he whined.

The goggled boy let out a defeated sigh. "Better get to work. The sooner I dig myself out, the sooner I can get out of here. Maybe find some place nice and dry, and not quite so blinding."

He was able to squirm free soon and happily got to his feet, stretching up and shaking out his tense, cold limbs. "Finally, freedom!" He postponed his victory dance to further observe his surroundings. This time he realized that there was no one in sight. No sort of buildings either. _Where am I? Wait . . . I know this . . . I'm in the Digiworld. We came cause of a distress signal . . . There was an avalanche . . . So where's everyone else?_

The goggled boy decided to head out, hoping to find someone, maybe even everyone if he got really lucky, or at least a gate. He trekked aimlessly for what seemed like hours until he finally came upon a green hat. "Takeru . . ." The redhead circled the area he'd found the hat, looking for Takeru, but found nothing. Frustrated, he called out for the other boy. "Takeru!"

A weak moan answered him from behind a particularly large snow pile.

"Takeru!" The goggled boy ran to the sound, excited to have finally found someone. He rounded the snow pile and tumbled over the blond boy, causing another pained groan from Takeru. The other boy opened his eyes to blink up at the redhead in confusion. "Daisuke?"

It took Daisuke a few minutes to answer; he was too focused on the blond's chapped, blue-tinted lips. _Wow, I never knew he has such great lips! They're just so . . . kissable . . . Wait a minute, this is Takeru! He shouldn't be kissable, I mean he isn't! He's not kissable at all!_ He threw himself off Takeru in a panic.

"What . . . Are you okay?" The blond sat up slowly to look at Daisuke in bewilderment.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He smiled a bit too wide, "How are you?"

"My head hurts . . . Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. I've been looking for a while now, but you're the only one I've found so far." He held up Takeru's hat, "But I did find your hat." He plopped it on the blond's head.

"Thanks, Daisuke." Takeru smiled warmly.

The redhead laughed nervously. "You're welcome. Well, we should get a move on."

Takeru moved to stand, but only made it half way up before he swayed dizzily and fell back down. "Can you help me up? I'm a bit lightheaded."

"Yeah, no problem." He quickly pulled the other boy to his feet then retracted his hand quickly. Takeru looked even more confused, if possible, by the goggled boy's actions.

Daisuke ignored him, instead focusing on the task of looking for the others. "Let's get a move on. The group's not just going to find itself." He took off at a fast pace leaving Takeru no choice but to follow after him.

- - -

"This sucks, dude." Daisuke griped, poking at the small fire he and Takeru had managed to build.

They'd been searching with no luck until it had gotten to dark to see. They'd lucked out by finding a small, dry cave with some trees nearby. It'd taken some time, but the cave was now warm; both boys were grateful to be out of the snow.

. . . well, maybe not Daisuke. He was in a panic over being alone with the blond boy. Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem but his mind seemed to have taken a turn for the worst. He had Takeru on the brain. _Just don't make eye contact. Pretend he's not there._

"Daisuke?"

_Okay, maybe that won't work. But for the love of all things good and pure in this world, do not look at his lips! I repeat: DO NOT LOOK AT HIS LIPS!_

"Daisuke?" Takeru called again, perplexed as to why the other boy wasn't responding.

The redhead glanced up at Takeru with wild eyes and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Youhavegreatlips!"

_You moron! How could you have been so stupid as to say that out loud! You're just so-_

". . . um, what? I couldn't understand what you said." The baffled boy brought an end to the redhead's internal rant.

_He didn't hear what I said? Score!_ Daisuke slowly replied, making up his answer as he went along. "I said I think sleep would be nice. Cause, you know, we're both tired and all."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Takeru shifted to lie down on his side. "Goodnight, Daisuke."

"Night." The redhead followed the blond's example of lying down, but instead of sleeping he lie awake watching Takeru. Well, mostly Takeru's lips—_Damn them for being so alluring!_—but that was still a part of Takeru.

Slowly, almost against his will, he crawled over to the sleeping blond. Then he leaned down and did the unthinkable; he kissed those siren lips. His mind promptly shut down right after, overwhelmed by the sensations of the stolen kiss.

He stayed there for what seem like eternity and yet much too short for his liking until Takeru let out a little moan, seeming to wake up. Daisuke jolted back, not wanting to be caught, but he found it was too late when he'd retracted from the kiss. Blue eyes were already open and intensely watching him; there was no way he hadn't been caught.

"S-s-sorry!" The goggled boy stammered in embarrassment. He wished he was anywhere but here and now. _You've only got yourself to blame_, his treacherous mind taunted.

The other boy brought a hand to his lips, caressing them—Daisuke envied that hand—before asking quietly. "Why did you kiss me?"

The goggle boy stared down dejectedly at the floor. "I wanted to."

The soft hand on his cheek came as a surprise and made him jump; he hadn't heard Takeru move. He looked up to find the blond's face only centimeters away and then those wonderful lips were back. It took a few minutes for his mind to catch up to what was happening, but he dove into the kiss once he was out of his daze. The two boys were soon on the ground, withering against each other.

"I think I might like you," Daisuke panted between heated kisses, face heating up bashfully despite how his current actions seem to contradict. The words seemed to fuel Takeru even more and all thoughts of embarrassment—all thoughts at all—were driven from Daisuke's mind.

- - -

Years later, when he's buried deep inside Takeru as the first snow falls softly outside their bedroom window, Daisuke silently thanks the snow for showing him to Takeru. He'd wonder if he still would have ended up with Takeru, happy and in love, if it hadn't been for the avalanche and the snow, but the possibilities seem much too bleak and the now with Takeru is just too great to ponder about what ifs. He has his lover and that's all he needs.

**Please review!**


End file.
